GakuRin Oneshot's
by NatsumiShi4
Summary: Oneshots for the romantic pairing GakupoxRin. These are all independent stories unless stated otherwise. Rin will be aged up or Gakupo will be aged down unless stated otherwise.
1. She put the ER in Lover

**A/N: Hello my guys I should be updating First Year or The False Sister or Dear Kaito or Let's Live a Normal Life or I could be working on my FE: AnastasiaAU! Fic and Marissonshipping fanfiction I keep telling people I'll finish… but instead, I'm writing some GakupoxRin junk to make myself feel better. I'm gonna make this a collection of GakuRin one-shots instead of just a stand-alone one-shot so every time I get a random GakuRin idea I can post an update here instead of cluttering my feed. Mistletoe is the exception ofc because it came out before this. Also no smutty stuff here but I've only written smut like once or twice for my OC's so ¯\\_(ツ****)_/¯**

* * *

Also since people get picky with this ship here are some warnings!: Rin is aged up, there are some descriptions of blood and some adult language is used.

It was a cold December morning. Rin wanted to sleep in the comfort of her warm bed until at least noon but her phone was her bitter awakening. Rin blinked gunk out of her eyes as she looked at the caller ID. the person acting as her unwanted alarm clock was her twin brother's girlfriend and fellow shitty apartment roommate, Neru Akita.

"Hello?"

"Rin will you do me a solid?" Neru's voice quietly slid out of the phone's speaker. Rin could barely hear her but she knew from that tone of voice Neru wanted something from her. Rin could already feel a headache coming on as she sat up and rubbed her temple.

"What is it?"

"I left my wallet on the dining table, will you come bring it to me?"

"Why the fuck do you need it right now?" Rin asked.

"Well, I need it if I want to go buy lunch," Neru said.

"Can't you just get a friend to buy you lunch and pay them back?"

"No way!" Neru's yelped. Rin could hear the shush of someone beside Neru before she quieted down again. "You know how I feel about being indebted to other people. That's why I didn't go to college I couldn't handle student debt."

"You were at least smart enough to make use of an education…" Rin seethed though the phone at the girl. A bit harsh but it was early in the morning, Rin wasn't her pleasant cheery self this early in the morning.

"That's not what we're talking about Rin, god you sound like my mom. Anyway, I can't get someone else to pay and I already skipped breakfast, if I skip lunch too I'll pass out!" Neru said somewhat dramatically, Rin just responded with a tired sigh. "Look I really hate to bother you this early in the morning but Len's in class and you don't have to work until like the middle of the night."

"Yeah I work that late so I don't have to be up early for shit like this," Rin could feel the irritation in my voice grow the longer this conversation went on. Rin could tell Neru felt it too so in an act of desperation she threw in an offer to sweeten the deal.

"If you come to work and bring me the wallet I'll pick up some fried chicken for dinner before you go to work, does that sound good?" Neru asked.

Rin at first thought she could resist the temptation. Fried chicken wasn't good for her, it was greasy which risked breakouts and she always felt a bit heavier after eating it but it was just so good! The Kagamine twins had been hooked on fried chicken since they were tiny tots since it was a family tradition to pick up fried chicken on a cold night when both parents were tired from work. It warmed up the Kagamine bellies and brought the family closer with each bite. Rin and Len hadn't eaten fried chicken with Neru that often since she usually preferred to eat sea-based meats. Realizing she'd have a quick chicken meal with two people very important to her is what made Rin agree to brave the cold bring Neru her wallet.

Neru thanked Rin profusely before hanging up. Rin rolled herself out of bed towards her closet. There she pulled out her thickest and softest sweat pants along with some leggings to go underneath because according to her weather app the temperature outside was dangerously close to falling below freezing and Rin was never very fond of the cold despite being born in the winter and having a name that literally translates to cold. After putting on her pants Rin threw a pink sweater with a bunny on it over the pajama top she didn't feel like taking off, she then put on some thick and fuzzy sucks, a big navy blue coat that used to belong to her dad and was warm and comfortable as shit, a hat that covered her ears, fingerless gloves that turned into mittens and a bright yellow hand-knitted scarf from her late grandmother.

Rin finally headed toward the dining table when she was all bundled up. She slid the old leather wallet into her hoodie pocket and headed towards the door to put on her winter boots.

Was all of this overkill for a 10-minute walk? Probably but as stated before, Rin hated the cold. It was probably a good call in the long run however because it was also windy as shit outside. Rin's tiny body had to fight against the wind and the cold making this walk much harder and longer than she had liked.

Of course, Rin was basically alone on the street as she walked towards the call center Neru worked at. On a nice day, she would see a few more people at this hour but it would never be crowded since most people had work or school right now. On warm days Rin felt lucky she wasn't coped up in an office or a classroom, she failed all her college entrance exams and took on a fulltime graveyard shift at an open 24/7 family restaurant because being on her feet and sleeping in until 2 pm was the perfect lifestyle for Rin. However, as the wind picked up Rin was kind of feeling envious of the people couped up in places she hated. At least they were in buildings with heat.

When the call center came into view Rin quickened her movements towards the building, the sooner she got there the sooner she could get into the heated office building. When Rin threw open the doors to the building and felt the warmth hit her like a road roller. The look of relief on her face was astronomical. The woman at the lobby counter looked puzzled as she stared at Rin. Rin ignored her and happily took in the warm air for a moment before she headed up to the desk to properly greet the receptionist.

"Hey, I need to leave a wallet here for my roommate…"

"What's the employee's name?" the woman asked in a shrill voice.

"Neru Akita."

"Please sit and wait over there I'll call her over here."

"Can't I just leave it here for her?" Rin asked with a sigh.

"Sorry for something valuable like a wallet or a phone the exchange must be made in person, company policy." The woman said as she straightened her glasses and reached for the phone.

As much as Rin longed to be back in her bed she also decided not to fight the issue since she wasn't looking forward to walking 10 or more minutes back to the apartment in this weather.

Rin sat in a comfy lobby chair for a few minutes, just staring in the direction Neru would come in. Finally, Neru turned the corner in her cheap black dress suit that was complemented with a golden cami peeking out underneath her blazer. Neru was fidgeting with her long golden hair that she had pulled into a side ponytail with a blue scrunchie before she made eye-contact with Rin and smiled. Rin's attention soon turned towards the woman behind Neru. She had short green hair and wore a slightly tacky orange pantsuit with a generic white button-up. She looked slightly annoyed as she separated from Neru's side and headed towards the front desk.

"Has my brother come up here yet with my phone?" The green-haired woman asked.

"No Gumi-san. When your cellphone is here I will call you to the front as per company-" The woman, Gumi, walked away from the woman before she got to finish and sat down where Rin had been sitting a moment earlier in a huff. The lady at the front desk just sighed and went back to her work.

"Thank you for bringing my wallet Rin! You're truly my guardian angel!" Neru said with a thankful sigh as she took the wallet from Rin.

"Just remember I'm doing this for the chicken," Rin said with a tired smirk before lifting her hand in the air to wave goodbye. As Rin started to walk towards the door she tuned into Neru and Gumi's conversation

"Gumi you have to go back to work."

"No way. I can sit here and wait for him as long as I want."

Rin didn't mean to be distracted by the pair but she was, and as she turned to walk out the door she suddenly bumped into someone else.

If life were like a shoujo manga Rin would have bumped into the stranger and shared a kiss with them. But life isn't shoujo manga so instead of meeting lip to lip with this person she instead met head to nose.

The purple-haired person she accidentally headbutted stepped back a bit in shock from the confrontation as they grabbed their nose in pain.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" Rin said as she got a bit closer to the person to see if they were okay. She noticed a bit of blood come from their nose.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever met someone so excited to see me," Rin said jokingly to lift the mood but the person just let out a painful moan, she could tell from the deep voice that it was man she had run into, could she really have hurt a man so bad that his blood would start to create a pool on the floor? Hearing his moan the receptionist rushed over to the man with a panicked look.

"Are you alright sir?"

"I think my nose may be broken…" he said still keeping his head down.

"Do I need to call an ambulance?" the receptionist asked with a worried tone.

"No I drove here I can just drive myself-"

"You will not drive yourself to the hospital with a profusely bleeding nose!" as this exchange was going on Gumi had brought tissues over to the man and then dug into his coat pocket to retrieve her phone. Satisfied she slipped the phone into her pocket and began to walk away before the receptionist stopped her. "You're his sister, right? why don't you drive him to the hospital?"

"I would but I've got to get back to work, can't afford any time off," Gumi said as she tried to inch away back towards the offices.

"Says the girl about to ditch work just to wait for her phone," a slightly stunned Neru chipped in.

Rin hadn't said anything since she saw this man's blood hit the floor. Instead, she just looked on in horror at the man whose nose she possibly just broke, worried about being sued for all the money she does not have.

"Why don't you get the blonde chick to take you? It's her fault after all not mine. You can drive right hun?" Gumi asked.

Rin just looked back at Gumi slightly confused and annoyed. She then snapped her head back towards the bleeding man when she heard him sigh.

"Can you drive?" he asked.

"I-I can."

After hearing that the man dug into his coat pocket and took out a pair of keys. He tossed them to Rin before motioning for her to follow. Rin stood in stunned silence as the man walked out the door. As the receptionist began to lecture Gumi, Neru gave Rin a little nudge and she returned to her senses and ran out after the man. He was parked close to the front in a beat-up little Toyota, he stood by the car tapping his foot waiting to be let in. Rin unlocked the car and he slid into the passenger's side. She sat in the driver's side and had to quickly readjust the seat for someone her size before taking off towards the ER. It was a very quiet ride.

It wasn't a busy day at the ER so the moment they walked in a nurse with long pink hair headed over to the pair and began to feel Gakupo's nose for a fracture.

"Is it still bleeding?" She asked.

"I can feel a bit of blood left in there but it's not leaking out if that's what you mean." The man responded.

"It doesn't feel broken, it's defiantly bruised though. Follow me to the X-ray room." The nurse said as she led us to an X-ray room. Rin awkwardly sat in a chair by the door as the nurse started to get the X-ray ready.

During this time Rin got to follow observe the man she had escorted to the ER. He was wearing a grey hooded sweatshirt, pants that almost looked like pajamas and some high-quality sneakers. His hair was long and a beautiful shade of purple. It was put up in a ponytail that was coming undone. The blood from his nose had gotten matted into the long strips of hair that had fallen onto his bloodstained hoodie. Rin's best description for him at that moment was a hobo who had killed a man for his Nikes.

After the X-ray was completed and the nurse shoved a clipboard with paperwork attached to it into Rin's lap.

"Get your wife to fill this out for you and then return it to the front desk. The senior nurse will swing by with the X-ray results as soon as we have them," The woman informed them with a monotone voice as she walked out of the room and closed the door.

They were left in silence for a moment before the man motioned for Rin to come over. She stood up and went to him.

"My dear wife, will you hold this tissue up to my nose while I fill out the paperwork?" the man said sarcastically which got a chuckle out of Rin as she handed the man the clipboard and held the tissue up to his nose.

"Will my new husband tell me his name?"

"It's Gakupo Kamui, and you are?"

"Rin, Rin Kagamine."

"It's nice to meet you Rin. I hope you aren't expecting a fancy honeymoon."

The pair just let out a genuine laugh over this as Gakupo finished his paperwork. Once he was done he handed the clipboard back to Rin. She handed the tissue back to Gakupo and rushed back to the front desk to return it. When she arrived back in the room she had noticed Gakupo put the tissue down in his lap, his nose had stopped bleeding and he was just staring out the window with a look of pure exhaustion. Rin grabbed the bloody tissue and threw it in the trash. Just to be safe Rin also grabbed the box of tissues on the counter and handed them to Gakupo.

"For if your nose starts bleeding again," Rin said as she grabbed her chair and pulled it closer to the X-ray table so that she and Gakupo could chat.

"Thank you for doing all of this. As much as I love my little sister I can't rely on her for anything." Gakupo said with a tired sigh.

"She had a falling out with her old roommates and has been living out of town with me for the past 6 months and last week she got into a wreck so I've been driving her to work. This morning I was almost home and I get a call from Gumi on her work phone saying she left my cellphone in my car! To be fair it was in the passenger's seat so I should have noticed it sitting there sooner but still, it was annoying to turn back."

"Did you have to call in late to work or anything?" Rin asked.

"Nope that's the great thing about being my own boss. I can work wherever and whenever I want!" Gakupo said with a smirk.

"Your own boss? what do you do?" Rin asked.

"I'm a writer. I specialize in writing historical fiction. It's all self-insert samurai wish-fulfillment stuff if I'm being honest but I gained a following last year from guys like me, girls who want to be ravished by a samurai and people who think I'm hot."

"That sounds fascinating, I'll have to pick up some of your work I'm curious to see how much of you I can feel in the pages if it's as self-indulgent as you imply," Rin said with a smile.

"What about you? Are you a college student?" Gakupo asked.

"No college isn't for me."

"Why are you living in a college town then?" Gakupo asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"I moved out here with my twin brother who actually does attend the college and his girlfriend, who also didn't want to attend college, moved out with us. I only went to the call center this morning to return her wallet."

"So you're the third wheel in this dynamic? What's that like?" Gakupo asked.

"It's not too bad honestly. I've always been someone who likes to keep to themselves. I have a whole room to myself so I don't get in their way unless they want me around." Rin said.

"Well if you ever get lonely being in that room by yourself I'd happily like to offer my sister as a roomate~"

"No way in hell," Rin said through gritted teeth before the pair both burst into another round of genuine laughter.

The pair continued to leisurely chat and share a few more laughs until a nurse with short brown hair entered the room cutting off their conversation. She must have been the senior nurse. She had the paperwork and X-rays in her hand. She sat on a stool in front of Gakupo and opened the file.

"Thankfully it's not broken, just bruised. I want to prescribe you some medicine for the busted vein and you can take Advil or Tylenol for the pain you'll feel in your nose."

Rin just stared absentmindedly stared at Gakupo as the nurse went over his medical info and wrote him a prescription. As the pair left the ER they thanked the nurses, Luka and Meiko, for their service and headed towards the car. This time Gakupo got into the driver's seat. He looked like a clown in the seat at first with how close and high Rin had to set the seat but he adjusted quickly and as Rin buckled into the passenger's side

"Are you hungry? I should treat you to some food or something for being such a big help." Gakupo asked.

"I did get you into this situation did you forgot? Or maybe my headbutt also gave you a concussion."

Gakupo just smiled at her. "I remember what happened but it was an accident and you still took me to the ER and gave me the gift of your company. I'd like to be in your company a little longer so think of this as a service to me if it'd make you feel better."

Rin gave up and put her hand on her chin and pondered on what food really sounded good to her at that moment...

"Would you get me some fried chicken?"

You read that right, Rin decided to eat fried chicken twice that day. She ate her chicken happily with Gakupo who was impressed with just how much chicken she could consume in one sitting. Gakupo than drove Rin back to her apartment and they exchanged contact details. A few hours later Neru showed up with fried chicken for dinner just like she promised. Rin filled Neru in on the details at the ER and both girls had a ball retelling the story to Len at the dinner table as the trios bellies and apartment filled with chicken flavored warmth.

While their meeting wasn't like something from a shoujo manga this encounter did lead to romance. A few days after the incident Gakupo reached out to Rin and asked her out to see a movie. After that, they started going on dinner dates, museum dates, bookstore dates, staying home and eating chicken while watching Netflix dates. A year after they met they moved in together then a few years after that they got married. They bought a house, the got a cat, they had a kid. Even as the couple grew into old age they would tell everyone the crazy story of how they met.

"She put the ER in Lover," Gakupo would always say, laughing at his joke every time. Rin would laugh too but when they started pushing into their 70's Rin had begun to think the joke was officially dead.

When Rin suddenly had a heart attack one winter night it was Gakupo who rushed her to the ER. A place that brought them closer together all those years was where they had to say their goodbyes.

Gakupo told the story of how they met at her funeral, everyone let out a morbid chuckle when he told his usual joke. Rin was probably rolling her eyes, yet still smiling down on the people she loved, the people who attended her funeral on that cold December morning.

* * *

**A/N: You know I didn't expect to end this fanfic with death but I really did not know how to finish it. **

**Oh, and can you tell I'm hungry and really want fried chicken? ****KFC should hire me.**** Sadly I don't have any fried chicken to eat right now but I'll probably make some pizza rolls and go to bed lol. Also sorry it's a bit wonky in the beginning I vented some of my IRL frustrations get in there with collage oof. Leave a review if you liked it or if you hated it! I just want some feedback or validation!**


	2. Hostage

**A/N: I needed more GakuRin content so I did an online OTP prompt generator and got: **"_**Gakupo and Rin are getting dressed in the morning, Rin however is feeling playful and decides to hold a piece of Gakupo's clothing hostage so Gakupo has to try and get it back"**_

**I thought it was a cute prompt so he's a little drabble based on that. Enjoy!**

**EDIT: I posted this particular one shot to my AO3 account PaperLaw.**

* * *

When Gakupo had work Rin would get up early to make Gakupo and herself breakfast, whenever Gakupo didn't have work however Rin slept in and didn't like to be disturbed as she basked in the warmth of her husband. Things were different today. Even though it was supposed to be a day off Rin woke up with nobody by her side. She sat up sleepily to see a half-naked Gakupo shoving toast in his mouth and taking clothing out of their shared closet.

"Did I wake you? Sorry Rin." Gakupo shot Rin a sympathetic look before going back to raiding the closet. "I got called into work suddenly. I'd love to just sleep but you know I'm trying to get that promotion-"

Rin just pouted as she saw Gakupo begin to put on his clothing. With a sigh, she got out of bed in the middle of his rambling and exited the bedroom. Gakupo was a bit confused by her behavior but just brushed it off as he finished putting on his clothing. He then rushed to the front hall with his work in hand, he didn't want to be late. His feet automatically tried to slip inside his work shoes, his left foot slipped into his left shoe but soon he realised that his right shoe was missing from the entryway. This was odd, Gakupo always left both of his shoes in the entryway. He scratched his chin in confusion for a moment before calling out to his wife.

"Rin? Do you know what happened to my other shoe?"

He got no response. He was worried by the silence until he noticed a little bump of blonde hair over by the couch. Gakupo walked over to see Rin sitting on the floor in front of the couch, she cradled his shoe in her arms like a precious toy and she wasn't really paying attention to him, she looked like she could fall back asleep at any moment. Gakupo tried to reach for his second shoe but the moment his skin lightly grazed Rin's should she was in high alert again. She jumped up and was now above the crouching man. Her eyes were filled with fatigue but she still gave him a playful smirk. Gakupo realised she wasn't going to give up his right shoe so easily. He stood up with an unpleasant look before speaking to Rin again.

"Rin will you please give me my shoe?" he asked nicely.

Rin shook her head with a giggle before darting towards the kitchen. Rin wouldn't accept his mercy so now he was gonna have to play dirty to get his shoe back. He began to follow her around at a brisk pace. While Rin was fast there weren't a lot of places to run to in their little apartment. Gakupo could keep up with Rin without breaking a sweat. After a few minutes of playing this cat and mouse game Gakupo finally caught Rin, he wrapped his arms around her not even attempting to grab the shoe. At first Rin was confused but she decided to let herself enjoy her husband's warm embrace. Almost as soon as that thought entered Rin's mind Gakupo began to tickle her. She found herself entering a fit of giggles as her body began to shake. She tried to free herself from Gakupo's tickle attack, finally he stopped and in her confusion she didn't even realize she had dropped the show until Gakupo practically dove to the floor to get the shoe back before Rin could pick it back up.

Gakupo grabbed his work and headed back to the entryway to put on his right shoe while Rin just looked at him, a bit dumbfounded.

"Go back to sleep Rin, I love you!" Gakupo said to his wife with a sickeningly sweet smile before he walked out the door and rushed to the train station.

While Gakupo did have a fun moment with his wife he was a bit peeved since Rin's little stunt almost made him late for work. He ended up complaining to Hiyama Kiyoteru, his coworker and friend at lunch. Kiyoteru couldn't really relate as a single man, he just scoffed and said that sounded tiresome. However a moment later Gakupo and Kiyoteru were both startled when Megurine Luka practically slammed her coffee mug on the table next to Gakupo. She took a seat with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Really Kamui-san you are so daft," Luka said as she began to take sips of her coffee.

"Eavesdropping isn't very nice Megurine-san," Kiyoteru said sarcastically, Luka directed her glare towards him now.

"What are you talking about Megurine-san?" Gakupo asked.

"It seems obvious to me, I think your wife just wanted to spend more time with you. She didn't want you to leave."

"Even if that's true I didn't have a choice, I had to go to work today," Gakupo said, he now wore a frown.

"Even then she probably wanted to get your attention for as long as she could, she's a housewife and you guys don't have any kids yet. She probably gets lonely at home," Luka argued.

"But she could always go do something, see a friend," Gakupo brought up. Luka just sighed in response.

"Totally daft," Luka said before finishing her coffee and getting up to head back to work.

Gakupo finished his lunch and returned back to work, at first he didn't get what Luka was trying to tell him but as he continued his work he started to reflect on things.

Being a housewife wasn't Rin's first choice. Her family wasn't doing well financially and unlike her twin brother Len her grades weren't good enough for her to get financial support for college. She ended up working part-time jobs while her high school sweetheart went to college. After Gakupo graduated he proposed, she got married and she quit her job with the plans to be a housewife and later a stay at home mom once they got the money to move into a house. Rin is free to do what she wants but her friends from high school or her old coworkers have jobs and classes and their own lives, they don't have as much free time as Rin. When Gakupo got home he usually found Rin laying on the couch, all of her daily chores were done and she'd just be watching Netflix or reading a book. She always had a blank look in her eyes until she made eye contact with her husband. Gakupo wish he had realized a year sooner that this life might make Rin lonely and bored. The next chance he got he texted Rin telling her he would pick something up or dinner. Luka said he should do something nice for Rin so when Gakupo got off of work he picked up takeout from Rin's favorite restaurant before heading home.

When Gakupo arrived home Rin was just reading a book, she looked towards him and smiled. She got up and began to sniff the air around him.

"Oooh did you get my favorite foods? What's the occasion?" Rin asked with a smile as the pair walked to the kitchen.

"I just feel bad about this morning, I left you alone on our day off," Gakupo said.

"Why feel bad about it today? You do it all the time," Rin chuckled when she said this which didn't make Gakupo feel any better.  
"Are you lonely at home?" Gakupo asked.

"Sometimes, but everyone gets lonely sometimes so I can't really complain…" Rin said as she began to unpack the food.

"Then what about this morning? Why did you take my shoe? Didn't you want me to not go to work?" Gakupo asked.

Rin just blinked in confusion before laughing a bit.

"You think I did that because I didn't want you to leave me?" She asked. "Who put that idea in your head?"

"Megurine-san…"

"She's just nosy," Rin said rolling her eyes. "I just messed around with you this morning because you've been stressed. You were going on about work and your promotion but it was supposed to your day off. I wanted to have some fun before you went to work."

"Well it was a little fun," Gakupo said putting his hand up to his chin while thinking back on the events of that morning. "However you almost made me late to work, really just seeing you smiling in the morning after making a cup of coffee in the morning is enough for me."

"Then the next time you go to work early wake me so I can make some," Rin said as she walked over to her husband. She got on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Now let's eat!" She said going back to her food eagerly. Gakupo just smiled back at Rin, he loved her with all his heart.

* * *

**A/N: I have gone back to classes as of 2 weeks ago, I started this before classes started I really got in a slump huh. Glad I finally finished SOMETHING this month, even if it was a self-indulgent oneshot. **


End file.
